The Madness of Captain John
by Fidelis Haven
Summary: Swallows and Amazons: Nancy, Peggy, Titty and Roger must foil John and Susan's horrid Native Plan. Rated as 'M' because the twisted Blackettcest will destroy your childhood memories. Hopefully.


Disclaimer: They all belong to Arthur Ransome. They _should_ belong to me, but they don't.

Author's Note: Ruthless Pearl, this started out as your incredibly late birthday present and now it's turned into a beast far bigger than I'd planned. I blame Peggy for everything. Oh, and to anyone else who stumbles across this – it's probably going to destroy your happy childhood memories. Which is a good thing. Uploaded under this penname now, just...well, just _because._

The Madness of Captain John

"John's been practicing," Nancy said, her eyes resting on the drawing at the bottom of the letter. "But he's still not as good as me."

"Nobody's as good as you," Peggy said loyally, if a trifle absent-mindedly. She was almost completely absorbed with the large, colourful map spread out on their bedroom floor. She hadn't even read John's letter, but had Mm'd and Ah'd at appropriate places during Nancy's recital. "And that bit's completely infested with sharks. And piranhas. And Titty thought there ought to be a giant octopus or two somewhere, so they can go in that cove..."

She stuck a green pin into a blue swirl. "There."

"What _are_ you babbling on about?" Nancy asked, although she had hardly been listening to her sister. "There's no point putting pins in that, you know, we've got to be able to fold it."

"It's only there so I remember where to draw the octopus," Peggy said serenely. "And what's John been doing?"

Nancy looked at her, exasperated. "Practicing skulls. Don't you listen?"

"Why's he writing to us anyway?" her sister continued blithely, "They're coming tomorrow."

"No, they're not. Roger's in quarantine and they want to wait another week so he doesn't infect us. I _told_ you that."

"The _Swallow _could be a plague ship," Peggy said with enthusiasm. "Adrift and abandoned by all except her despairing, deathly crew - let me see the letter."

Nancy was suddenly very interested in her chewed-up fingernails, and made no move whatsoever to show Peggy the letter.

"Give it! I'm the mate, it's my letter too."

Nancy stared at a smudge of ink on her right hand. Her voice had gone rather odd as she answered. "Tisn't. It's only addressed to me. And I've read you the important bits anyway."

"He probably just couldn't be bothered to write both our names," Peggy said, laughing, "but I don't know why he couldn't just have put _Amazons_."

Nancy had gone a violent shade of red. "Because it's not for both of us. It's just for me."

"Well can't you tell me then? Why's he only writing to you? Didn't the others sign it?"

"No," Nancy said. "He wrote _For the Captain's Eyes Only_ at the top." She glared at the letter crossly. "I think he's been infected by Roger's disease. It's turned his brain. The Swallows ought to mutiny."

Peggy was agog. "Has he gone mad? Is he going to declare war again?"

"I think he just did." Nancy was scowling. "In a very odd way."

"Show me!"

"I don't think it would be right," her sister said slowly, "I think he wanted it to be private."

Peggy wrinkled her nose. "Pirates don't keep secrets from their crew. Not Amazon pirates, anyway. Don't be so Ruth-like. You have to be completely without scruple if you want to stay captain, or I might start getting ideas above my station."

Nancy muttered something unintelligible then flung the letter at Peggy, turning away as she did so. "Don't laugh, then."

Peggy grabbed it, her eyes racing over John's carefully thought-out words, phrases, noting as she read that Nancy had certainly left out quite a bit as she'd read it aloud.

"Isn't it awful," Nancy said gloomily.

It was, rather.

Peggy stared at her sister in disbelief. "He _can't_ be in his right mind."

"Thanks," said Nancy, somewhat huffily. "Nice to see you have such great faith in your captain's charms."

"You know what I meant," Peggy retorted, picking out a choice phrase to quote at her sister. There were just too many. "_A pirate will one day need some form of legitimacy…. an official partnership would do that for you….I think it best if we two captains join together in peace as well as war_…he's completely cracked," she ended decisively. "No offence."

"Well, plenty taken." Nancy was scowling darkly again. "People can't write those kinds of letters without some kind of punishment. It's _wrong_. He wants to take the fun away from everything and I don't like it. It's not for me, I don't like it."

"Perhaps the fever has driven him mad," her sister said sagely. "Mark my words, once he's cured, this letter will be no more than a bad dream. The ravings of a diseased mind, that's all."

Nancy shook her head slowly, a worried look in her eyes. "It's more than that, I think – he's been acting very oddly for a while. Never said anything like this before, but thinking back it's been coming for a while."

"What is it, then?" Peggy asked.

"I think he's turning native." Nancy's voice was solemn. "It happens, sometimes, I mean, we all knew that _Susan_ wouldn't last very long as an explorer – but I never thought it would happen to John!"

Peggy was not impressed. "The Swallows will talk him out of it. They'll strap him to their mast if they have to, but they won't let him go all native on us." Then a thought hit her. "What if Susan's gone properly native too? There'll only be Titty and Roger left – maybe they'll help."

Nancy took back the letter and gave it an evil look. "I'm not replying to this," she said crossly. "I think you should write to Titty. To make sure that this – _madness_ – can be remedied."

"Why me?" Peggy asked, surprised. "I don't know what to write!"

Her sister rolled her eyes scornfully. "I'll be dictating it, silly, but you'll have to address it and sign the back. I don't want John thinking it's anything to do with me. He might read it. Or Susan might. You can't trust people when they turn native, they always think they know what's best and they end up making things worse," she ended furiously.

"I don't want you to be a Swallow," Peggy mumbled as the horror of the appalling situation sank in. "We're the Amazons and we have to stay that way. What would happen to me if you went off with their Captain? What if he started ordering me around?"

"You _like_ following orders," Nancy said, momentarily distracted. "That's why you're the mate and I'm the captain."

"I only take your orders," Peggy said sulkily. "I'm not taking anything from John. He's abandoned all responsibility and he's neglecting his duty and I won't stand for it!"

"He won't get away with it, and I'm not going anywhere," Nancy said firmly. "We'll ask Titty if John's as sick as we think he is. And if he is – well. We might have to capture their ship. He's not fit for command anymore."

"We could incite mutiny amongst the ranks," her sister said eagerly. "Titty wouldn't mind, if she knows John's gone crackers. And Roger would help – not that he'd be _much_ use but nobody would ever suspect him. We could make John walk the plank, and sell Susan into slavery."

"It might just come to that," Nancy said sourly. "Have you got a pen? Paper?"

Peggy nodded.

"Write what I say, then…"

------

Able Seaman Titty (of the Flagship Swallow) to First Mate Peggy (of the Amazon)

Things are much, much worse than you think, although you're quite right about John having gone native. Roger hasn't really been in a fit state to carry out any reconnaissance of late, but before he caught the plague there were a few things about our erstwhile Captain that we'd both begun to worry about. You probably didn't know that he'd given away all his sailing charts and logbooks, did you? I had to hand over a king's ransom in order to buy them back…and he's also started writing poetry. Pretty bad poetry at that, and he expects us all to listen to him read it aloud. Roger pleads his illness and is allowed to retire to his room – but there's no escape for me. It was during the reading of the fifteenth draft of "Sweet Siren Song That Calls Me To Her Lips Of Salty Brine" – or something equally dreadful – that I finally realized that Susan did not seem to be in as much pain as was appropriate.

After careful questioning, I discovered something I ought to have realized much earlier. Susan isn't at all worried about John. When I asked her if she thought he was acting a little oddly, she simply smiled at me and told me that I was too young to understand. Then, when I pressed her, she turned misty-eyed and murmured something about a nautical romance. So John is quite clearly in cahoots with Susan, but fortunately Roger is just as disgusted by the whole prospect as we are. And Nancy, stop scowling. Didn't mean that you were disgusting – just that John was for being such a Native about the whole situation. How can he command the fleet when his mind is on such matters? We might have to strap him to the mast and stuff sealing wax into his ears!

But I am very concerned, nonetheless.

Titty.

First Mate Peggy (of the Amazon) to Able Seaman Titty (of the supposed flagship Swallow)

If you can't find a cure for this Native business soon, there'll be trouble. Nancy's been muttering to herself about black spots and planks and keelhauling for days, and I don't like it when she's cross. We think you should mutiny and find an alternate commander. We'd be quite happy to back you if you decided to take control yourself – after all, the _Swallow_ can be managed quite easily by two, and Roger will be fine about the whole thing if you just offer him a promotion. As things go, Nancy doesn't think the _Swallow_ is a suitable flagship, and she doesn't think John is carrying out his role as Admiral in the correct fashion. She thinks you'd do a much better job. Either that, or the fleet must disband…

Peggy.

Able Seaman Titty (of the still flagship Swallow) to First Mate Peggy (of the Amazon)

Such talk is treasonous, and according to your own rules, punishable by Death! You will of course understand that I cannot say anything on this matter right now. Even though your concerns about John's capacity to command are probably justified, this will have to wait until we arrive at Beckfoot. Perhaps we could all have it out with John then? He might stop being such a duffer once he realises what's going on.

Worriedly yours,

Titty.

Captain Nancy Blackett (of the pirate ship Amazon) to Able Seaman Titty (of the soon-to-be-scuppered Swallow)

It was _you_ who captured the _Amazon_. Command of the _Swallow_ is rightfully yours. Now stop acting like a half-witted landlubber caught in a squall, and make up your mind. We're having a Council of War when you get here – John and Susan aren't invited to that. They can sit in the garden and talk about awful love poetry together whilst we take the ship from right under his nose. Don't be a puddinghead, or I'll break your ankles and get Peggy to fit a lamp inside your mouth so's we can use you as a landing light.

Irritated but most devotedly Peggy's,

Nancy.

P.S. Peggy wrote that bit about me being hers, not me.

P.P.S. But Nancy will never, ever, ever be John's. (Peg wrote that too and it's quite true.)

------

As their train flew through wide green fields, Titty looked at the very ominous looking skull-and-crossbones at the foot of Nancy's letter for possibly the seventeenth time, and sighed miserably. Why, why had John been so stupid as to send Nancy a letter declaring all, for heaven's sake? Surely even he – possessed by the spirit of native settlers as he was – could see that Nancy would never, ever agree to his terms. The abridged version of his letter – which she'd eventually wheedled out of _Susan_, his co-conspirator – had been quite shocking. Titty was not in the least bit surprised to find that her older sister had had a hand in it, as Susan had always been the least adventurous of the Swallows, but to discover that both her elder siblings were willing to sacrifice their status as explorers and _settle down_ was quite disturbing.

In fact, Titty thought to herself glumly, John had all but abdicated in that letter. It was a good job that Nancy was Nancy, and not likely to give into anything that would distract her and Peggy from doing what they did best, otherwise the Swallows would swiftly find themselves marooned, for want of a better word. Without a proper captain or first mate. All the excitement would be gone. She hadn't _wanted_ to consider mutiny. She was quite happy with the way things had been. But it was John who had changed everything, and Nancy was right. He couldn't be allowed to carry on like that.

"I'm hungry," Roger said plaintively, breaking her chain of thought.

Titty sighed. "You're always hungry," she replied, absently reaching into her satchel to find some chocolate for him. "You ought to think about something other than your stomach from time to time," she added reprovingly.

He gave her an offended look. "I can't think when I'm hungry," he said, "and you said I had to have my wits about me from now on. Besides, I might starve without food and then I'd be no use to you at all."

Titty bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue. If the way to Roger's heart was truly through his stomach, so be it. He was always complaining that Susan was too stingy with the rationing of chocolate. Perhaps Nancy had overestimated his loyalty to the Swallows – he'd turn traitor for a few squares of chocolate, never mind a promotion. It was something to think about, anyway. As to whether Roger would be of much use anyway – well. That was something she didn't even have to consider. He might have spent most of his life in a world of his own, but it was a world that overlapped with that of the Swallows and Amazons. He'd do anything to protect what they'd all created.

"Look, there's Peggy!" Roger exclaimed excitedly, pointing out a red-capped figure on the rapidly approaching platform. "Can't see Nancy anywhere, though. Oh well."

Titty squinted. "How on earth can you tell the difference from here – oh, yes, it IS Peggy. Nancy doesn't bounce like that. And I suppose Mrs. Blackett's the one standing behind her. I wonder why Nancy's not here, then."

Roger looked at her scornfully. "You can be frightfully dim at times," he said loftily, "she doesn't want to catch the disease, of course."

She'd had to discuss the recent developments in John's illness with Roger, although she'd said nothing about the tentative plans that the Amazons had made for the future. That would have to wait until after the Council of War – she wanted to get a firmer grasp on the situation before she enlightened Roger.

The train slowed, then stopped with an earsplitting screech. As she watched the clouds of steam parting to reveal the platform once more, she heard Susan calling her from the carriage door. Roger, of course, had already scuttled out and onto the platform to say hello to Peggy, blithely oblivious to anything else.

"Come on, Titty," Susan scolded impatiently, "don't dawdle."

Realizing it would be useless to protest her innocence, Titty picked up her satchel and followed her older sister onto the platform. As they greeted Mrs. Blackett, she saw John's eyes scanning the platform – _looking for Nancy_, she thought, and as she caught Peggy's meaningful gaze she knew that she wasn't the only one who'd spotted that.

"Come on, then," Mrs. Blackett said cheerfully, "we'll see if we can get your luggage into the car."

They followed the Amazon's maternal native whilst making semi-strained conversation. Peggy was looking distinctly unhappy and Roger was eating yet more chocolate whilst Susan (apparently on John's behalf) asked a few well-chosen questions about Nancy's whereabouts.

"Nancy's not here," Peggy said, sullenly stating the obvious as she slammed the car boot shut, "because she didn't think there'd be enough room in the car."

"That's all right," Roger said cheerfully, "she'll be there when we get to Beckfoot. Maybe she'll have made some food!"

"Nancy? _Cook_?" Peggy asked incredulously, "I think not, my boy. I am the Amazon Chef and she will only ever eat _my_ food – well, maybe mother's and the cook's," she added dubiously. "Friendly native food will do at a pinch, but it's certainly not as good as mine."

"Now, Peggy, don't say anything like that when we get back," Mrs. Blackett said, suddenly paying attention to the conversation. "You know how sensitive Cook's been lately – and what do you mean, your food's better? You've never cooked me anything!"

"Oh," Peggy said indifferently, "you _know_ that's not true. I made you a jam sandwich once. And I took the crusts off."

"That doesn't sound very healthy," Susan joined in, smiling conspiratorially at Mrs. Blackett – to no avail, however, because Peggy's mother was concentrating upon the road and didn't see. "Crusts are good for you."

"But they taste vile," Roger pointed out forcefully. "The things that are good for you always are. Like Brussels sprouts."

Susan glanced at him irritably. "You do talk nonsense, Roger."

"But he's quite right," Peggy said, just as irritated and absolutely useless at masking it. "Pirates don't lead good little native lifestyles. They do as they please!"

"But Roger's not a pirate," John said then, speaking for the first time. "He's an explorer."

"But Nancy and me _are_ pirates, so we can do what we want. Roger's your responsibility at the minute," Peggy retorted. From the ill-tempered gleam in her eyes, Titty could see that unless someone intervened quite shortly, there would be trouble ahead. She ought to step in before Peggy said something she shouldn't – Nancy, for starters, would be furious if The Letter was mentioned openly. And she really didn't think that Mrs. Blackett needed to know about all this. Adult natives could only cause more trouble.

Fortunately, Mrs. Blackett (who had been paying only scant attention as she veered along the narrow lanes that led to Beckfoot) spoke up then, as the car drew to a halt. "Come on," she said briskly, "Dinner will be ready – we mustn't keep Cook waiting!"

------

Attending the Council of War was much easier than it should have been, thought Titty. Had John and Susan not become so native as to insist that the Swallows slept indoors for their first night, it would have been almost impossible for she and Roger to sneak out of the tents they shared. It was ironic, as Nancy had said, that John's native tendencies were what made this rebellion all the easier. Titty and Roger had made it to the Amazon's bedroom with no trouble at all.

"Keep your voices down," Nancy said then, glancing meaningfully at Roger. "We need to get this over with as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Get what over with?" Roger asked, his voice a loud whisper.

Nancy sighed; Peggy looked at Titty accusingly. "Haven't you told him anything yet?"

"Roger knows everything," the younger girl said, nettled. "But _I_ don't know what's happening tonight either. I haven't decided properly for myself what's the best thing to do."

"We want to take over the _Swallow_," Nancy whispered forcefully, her eyes glinting darkly in the candlelight. "And if you two won't help, we'll end the alliance. It's as simple as that."

"Because of John?" Roger asked, forgetting to whisper. A sharp look from Peggy reminded him and he continued in a much lower voice, "is it because he's gone mad?"

"He's gone completely insane," Nancy said regretfully, "which is a pity, because he used to be quite good. For a Swallow, I mean," she added, looking at Peggy. "But if Titty's told you everything, you must see that there's no way that we can continue like this. I mean, look at tonight! We should be out there in the wilderness, not stuck here with hot water bottles and native food in our bellies."

"It was quite good food, though," Roger murmured, but Peggy's scowl was so withering he didn't dare press the point. "But how can you take the _Swallow_?"

"Nobody's taking the _Swallow_ away," Titty said sharply. "If there's a mutiny, the ship ought to stay with us. Me and Roger. It's more ours than it is yours, and we can have our own alliance."

"Oh, you goose," Nancy responded, "that's what we _meant_. You're one of us, more than John and Susan could ever have been – when I said "we", that included you. Besides, you two are capable of sailing the _Swallow_; Pegs and I are quite happy with the _Amazon_."

"If John and Susan don't want to keep the agreement, they've lost their rights to the _Swallow_," Peggy added, bringing forth from apparently out of nowhere a plate laden with sandwiches. "There's jam and mustard – take your pick!"

Roger beamed, and took one of both. "I agree with the Amazons," he said through a mouthful of jam and bread, "they make better food as well." He was rewarded with a cheerful grin and a pat on the head from Peggy.

Titty, however, still looked dubious. "We'll have to draw up a new agreement," she said. "And what are we going to tell the others?"

"You worry too much," Roger said, happily munching away. "They'll get over it. They're planning on giving up adventure anyway, so why worry?"

"If he doesn't want to be a proper Captain, he shouldn't be in charge of the ship," Peggy agreed. "A good Captain never deserts, and that's what John will want to do eventually. And you know Susan will want you two to give it all up as well."

"I'm not arguing," Titty said slowly, looking at her mustard sandwich. "I just wish there was a better way. I don't like all this change. I wish things could be the way they used to be."

"But they can't be," Nancy answered implacably. "And that's all John's fault, so you'll have to hurry up and decide what we're going to tell him tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?_"

"Well of course, tomorrow," the pirate replied impatiently. "There's no point waiting around and wasting all our holidays, is there? Otherwise we'll have to put up with John waxing lyrical for the next two weeks, and I for one don't find that an exciting prospect. The sooner you get control of the _Swallow_, the sooner the fun can begin."

The thought of telling John – and probably, Susan – that they had been found unworthy of command wasn't an especially appealing one, Titty thought. "We'll all do it together, yes?"

Nancy frowned. "Yes. I ought to be the one to dissolve the alliance – but you're the one who'll have to tell him he's no longer Captain. If you're replacing him, it's only fair. Peggy, Roger; you two are our witnesses."

"You should have a word with him first, on your own," Peggy said to Nancy, with badly concealed glee. "Just to let him know _why_."

Nancy shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary," she said shortly, "it'll be easier if we get it all done quickly and simply."

Roger reached for another sandwich, gazing furtively at Titty as he did so. She wasn't Susan, however, and as the state of his teeth really was his own business she let him take it. "When, then?" she asked. "And what happens afterwards? We've still got to live with them for the next two weeks – we can't really go gallivanting and leave them at Beckfoot, can we?"

Nancy grinned horribly. "_That's_ all taken care of," she said. "We won't be telling them _here_," she continued, answering Titty's puzzled look.

"Nancy has plans," Peggy confided, also smiling evilly. "They'll be _marooned. _It'll do them the world of good, really it will."

"What do you mean?" the prospective Captain of the _Swallow_ asked uneasily. "What are we going to do with them?"

"We can't kill them," Roger broke in, scandalized. "We could just leave them somewhere without food for a few weeks – see how eager to avoid chocolate Susan is after that," he added with grim satisfaction.

Titty rolled her eyes. The ship's boy was so easily swayed, especially by Peggy and her sandwiches. "Nobody's killing anyone," she began, just as Nancy started to laugh.

"Tempting though it would be to send them to Davy Jones' locker," the pirate captain said, still giggling, "we don't have to kill them to make them wish they were dead. We've got somewhere else in mind."

Titty leaned forward. "_Where?_"

"Where do you think, you idiot," Peggy asked caustically, "the _Tysons'_, of course!"

"Just think, Titty," Nancy began enthusiastically, "it's the best place for them! They can't stay here, otherwise Mother will ask far too many awkward questions – and I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with John – so if we maroon them at the Tysons' all will be well."

"But what's to stop them coming back here?" Titty asked, confused. "And won't the Tysons start to ask questions?"

"Not the way we've planned it," Peggy said. "We've already told the Tysons that John and Susan will be staying, you see –"

"Oh _have_ you?"

"Well done Peggy, you galoot," Nancy scolded, not unkindly. "I was going to break it to her gently, and then you put your foot in it. Sorry, Titty, but we have. Anyway, we'll get there, and the Tysons will be expecting us – I've told Mrs. Tyson as politely as I can that she has to keep her mouth shut for a while. We make a quick exit when John and Susan aren't expecting it."

"Something along the lines of 'Oh, you two are the most sensible, you go ahead and see if the Tysons will let us stay at their farm. We're troublemakers, we can't possibly ask'" Peggy said innocently. "So John and Susan toddle off – and we make a run for it."

"But where will we GO?" Roger asked. "They know all the camping places around there, remember?"

Nancy sighed dramatically. "We won't be _staying_ there, stupid, that's the next part of the plan – but I can't tell you where we're going, yet."

"Why not?" Titty was curious.

"That has to wait until we've give John the slip," the older girl explained. "It's not that I don't _trust_ you; it's just that if you suddenly change your mind at the last minute, we Amazons can still get away. If you don't know where we are, neither will John."

"But don't change your mind," Peggy burst in excitedly. "It's good where we're going, you'll love it! You can't change your mind!"

"She won't," Roger said quickly, before Titty could reply. His sister was half-amused, half-exasperated by his obvious desire to impress Peggy. "I'll make sure of it!"

"You see that you do, Ship's Boy," Nancy told him. "You wouldn't want to miss out on what _we_ have planned." She yawned, then, a protracted effort that seemed to set everybody off. "Bed would be good," she murmured.

"Bed is always good," Peggy agreed, pushing the empty sandwich plate away and scrambling back onto the double bed that the two pirate sisters shared. "Go away, Swallows, and think of the morning joy that is to come."

Titty, sensing a not-so-subtle cue to leave, stood up and brushed crumbs from her nightdress. "Come on, Roger, time to go."

Her brother didn't look particularly keen to go, but followed her to the door anyway, glancing wistfully back at Peggy and the empty plate. "Good night pirates," he said sadly.

Peggy stretched out a hand and jiggled it about in farewell. "Go, sleep," she said, then reached down to yank Nancy by the shoulder. "Come _on_, the warming pan has gone cold and the sheets are freezing!"

The captain of the _Amazon_, smiling vaguely at the Swallows as they left, made no protest whatsoever, but slipped off her dressing gown and slithered as gracefully as she could up into the bed. "Shut the door, Titty!" she called softly after them.

Titty, her mind on the day ahead, did so.

------

"Do you think it'll work?" Peggy asked softly, in the dark. She and Nancy had shared a bed and a dream for so long; it truly felt as though they were one person – not two. She would never forgive John for what he wanted to do. Even though he hadn't the faintest hope of success. It still counted, the fact that he hadn't recognised what she and Nancy shared. The fact that he'd dared to try to come between them. "Do you think Titty will go through with it?"

Nancy exhaled slowly, her arm around Peggy's waist. "I think she will, yes," she said thoughtfully. "Titty – is more of an Amazon than she'd like to admit. You saw her tonight. She seemed doubtful, but her only concern was to make sure she'd get the _Swallow_. And really," Nancy added, laughing softly, "as if there was ever any doubt about that!"

"We wouldn't want it," Peggy agreed loyally. "We're the Amazons, we have all we need here." She squeezed Nancy a little more tightly, at that.

"We do," Nancy said dreamily. "But it will be fun, tomorrow. Finally getting rid of John. And Susan. They never really understood anything, did they?"

"No," Peggy said ruefully. "I think Susan guessed, anyway. About us, the Amazon ethos. She _hated_ the very thought of it. I think that was why she was so eager to encourage John. But Roger and Titty – they're so much better. And I'm NOT just saying that because Roger likes my sandwiches!"

Nancy felt her sister smirking in the darkness. "I like your sandwiches more than he ever will," she murmured sleepily. "And you've been a very good mate, you know that?"

Peggy grinned. "I do my best," she answered swiftly. "And you're a good captain. That's why I'm yours, more than John will ever be."

In the warmth of their shared bed, she felt her sister's arm tighten around her. "I know," Nancy replied, her voice low. "And don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed. Don't think it won't go unrewarded."

Peggy turned slightly, so their faces were almost touching. "You weren't a little tempted by John? Not at all?"

Nancy snorted. "Never," she said. "It's us, Pegs. Us against everything. Even Titty and Roger. They don't come close to us. To this."

She could feel her sister's breath, so close were they. It was familiar, comforting. It meant more to her than anything else, even if she'd never say it out loud. It didn't need to be said. "Nothing could," Peggy murmured. "I can't wait 'til John's gone."

Nancy laughed gently. "Are you _jealous_?" she asked, her hands beginning to move lightly over her sister. "Really, truly jealous?"

Peggy's words caught and stuck in her throat. "Oh," she said breathlessly, "oh you cow. Captain. Yes," she added as Nancy's touch grew firmer, "yes, I am jealous."

"Good," Nancy sighed, moving closer so that their bodies were touching. "I want you jealous. You won't go anywhere, will you Pegs?"

She almost laughed at that, but kissed her sister instead. "Go? Go _where_?"

Nancy's response was somewhat muffled, for perfectly good reasons, and as Peggy drew a sudden shaky breath she managed to make out the words "off with Roger. Don't."

Peggy really did have to laugh, taking her sister firmly by the shoulders as she did so. "You idiot," she said affectionately, and then with incredulity, "and really, _Roger_?"

"He likes your food," Nancy said, with only a hint of real jealousy.

Peggy rolled over, savouring the sensation of her sister's body crushed almost painfully against hers. "So do you," she whispered, before her mouth reached her sister's neck, cheek, lips, and really, this was the game they played with each other. Pretending there was competition, when really there could never be anyone else. They were two, and one, and together on the _Amazon_. That was the way it was, had always been, would always be. "I make it for you. I do everything for you," she said in between kisses, before she grew dizzy and faint, before Nancy took over. It needed to be said, now more than ever. It was as if the spectre of John lay between them, and could only be erased with touch, taste, words. Especially words.

"Never said that before," Nancy answered, her hand moving lightly downwards to trace circles around Peggy's navel. "Didn't think you cared," she teased.

The first mate of the _Amazon_ was certainly up for the challenge. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't," Peggy muttered. She nipped Nancy's neck not-quite-gently with her teeth, and rejoiced in her sister's sudden inhalation. "I don't care at _all_."

"Now who's the cow?" Nancy asked, a warm breath in Peggy's ear; intoxicating, provocative – this was who they were, why they needed no one else. "Do it again, Pegs, do."

It wasn't as though Peggy needed any encouragement as she began to leave a trail of biting kisses down Nancy's body. Down her neck, her shoulders, down past the swelling of her breasts to her stomach and beyond. It was for her own benefit as well, to see and feel and sense her sister's trembling, her passionate response.

"Peggy, _really_…"

"Shurrup," she replied as shortly as possible, delighting in the unsteadiness of her sister's voice. And, as her mouth returned to sweeter things, as she felt Nancy's hands twining almost painfully in her hair, as she felt her sister tense then begin to shake, Peggy could have smiled. As Nancy recovered her composure, and began to touch _her, _not gently, either, for Nancy was rarely that, as she felt her own body rise to meet her sister's, Peggy _did_ smile.

------

Morning had broken indeed, and far too soon for Titty's liking. She had hardly slept after leaving the Amazons' bedroom. She'd lain awake, listening to Susan's ponderous breathing and had thought only of what was to come once they reached the Tysons' farm. Nancy and Peggy were right, of course. It had to be done – only it was farewell to everything she'd ever known, in a manner of speaking. It was reaching out and taking control _herself_, and she found the thought both exhilarating – and frightening.

Perhaps it was past time, she'd thought. Past time she did something for herself, rather than simply obeying John and Susan. Hadn't she been the one to capture the _Amazon_? Hadn't she been the one to divine water? Scared though she'd been, she'd eventually been able to conquer her irrational fear and hold the hazel twig no matter how violently it jerked – this mutiny was perhaps the next big step. And she was ready for it, really. Roger was hers – although she _did_ have Peggy to thank for that! – and she could command. It was just the technicalities she was worried about. Telling John and Susan they were surplus to requirements wasn't going to be the highlight of her day.

Breakfast had been an odd affair, to say the least. Mrs. Blackett, thank heavens, hadn't been present, preferring to stay in bed. She'd apparently left strict orders with Nancy that she be woken just before they were due to leave – obviously after years of experience she'd finally given up trying to impose order onto the chaotic Amazon regime.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Nancy had said eagerly, shovelling toast into her mouth at an alarming rate. "We've no time to hang about."

"There's no rush, surely," Susan said placidly, spreading liberal amounts of butter onto her toast and refilling her glass with orange juice.

"That's what _you_ think," Peggy muttered darkly, then, after a black look from Nancy, "it'll take us _ages_ to get there and we don't want to waste the day sitting around eating toast, do we?"

"Certainly not, Peggy!" John said with unnecessary heartiness. "Why, I can think of many things I'd rather be doing –"

"I bet you can," the first mate of the _Amazon_ said sullenly.

" – and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be doing them with," he carried on regardless. "Walking atop the fells, admiring the butterflies – oh, and the daffodils – considering the lilies…."

"_What_ lilies?" Nancy asked sourly, staring at him from across the table. "Lilies on a hill?"

"I told you he'd gone crackers," Roger said softly to Peggy. "This is him at his _best_, seriously."

Titty had sighed almost imperceptibly, and excused herself from the table. She wanted just a few minutes alone, properly alone, to give herself time to settle her anxiety about the day ahead. When alone in what had passed for her bedroom, she felt a little more secure. It had to be done, it would be done, and she could only hope that she would carry herself well both during the mutiny and afterwards. She'd had experience looking after Roger, looking after herself, but she felt nowhere near as capable as Nancy and Peggy seemed to be. It was with some surprise that she realised she was more worried about proving her worth to the Amazons than dealing with her elder brother and sister.

"Hurry up Titty," Susan had said, breaking into her thoughts abruptly as she entered the room without a sound, "Nancy and Peggy are champing at the bit downstairs." She smiled in a satisfied manner. "Between you and me," Susan said conspiratorially, "I think Nancy's looking forward to having some peace and quiet whilst we walk – Peggy can be quite a handful at times!"

Titty looked at her. "You think so?"

Susan smirked. "Well," she said, "if all goes to plan this week, it won't really _matter_ of course. I'm sure you've noticed that she seems to have a soft spot for John!"

_More like the Black Spot_, Titty thought, but didn't say anything. If her sister and brother were so lacking in perception, they really had only themselves to blame. It didn't ease her feeling of guilt, though, just intensified it. Susan and John were _so_ unaware of what was to come – but wasn't that the sign of a bad chain of command? That they were so utterly ignorant of ill feelings amongst the crew they didn't even notice the mutineers until it was too late?

"If you say so," Titty mumbled, fastening the flaps on her rucksack. "I hadn't seen that myself."

"Oh, well," Susan beamed cheerfully, "I'm sure everything will be out in the open eventually! It's all very well being a pirate for a while, but sooner or later you need to settle down. A bit of stability never hurt anyone, did it?"

"You never know," Titty said, picking up her rucksack and moving to the door quickly, "you might expose yourself to all sorts of nasty native diseases. I've heard they're contagious and quite incurable."

"Oh, Titty," Susan sighed, "one day you'll understand."

But the trouble was, Titty thought, she already did understand. Far too well. As the party of pirates, explorers and soon to be stranded ex-Swallows set off, Titty found herself feeling considerably more cheerful. Perhaps it was simply the sensation of being on the move again, after having been cooped up all term; perhaps it was the knowledge that shortly all this native trouble would be over.

"No second thoughts, Captain?" Nancy said very quietly, falling into step with her. The Amazon's eyes were sparkling with repressed merriment. Ahead of them, John and Susan walked deep in conversation – Peggy and Roger were lagging behind, laughing about something.

"Glad you find this all so amusing," Titty retorted, though she wasn't genuinely cross. "But no, no second thoughts," she answered truthfully.

"Splendid," the older girl grinned, "and really, you _won't_ regret it. Not one bit. Not once you know how much more entertaining it is being a Captain. Not once you find out where we're going!"

Titty smiled back tentatively, then decided to give voice to the thought that had been worrying her since the night before. "There is something, though," she began. "When we break it to them – John and Susan – how on earth are we going to get away without them following us? Unless we tell them _at_ the Tyson place then slip away in the night, I can't see how it'll work."

"That IS the plan, you silly chump," Nancy laughed, "we dump them there, and run for it. It's not really a finely tuned plan but I thought I'd go for simplicity. Saves Peggy messing it up."

"I have never messed up a plan in my life," Peggy retorted, having caught up with them in time to hear Nancy's last words. "I have perhaps slightly confused things, but everything worked out in the end. Thanks to the genius that is the Captain, I'm sure."

"It goes like this," Nancy began to explain, casting a wide smile at her first mate, "we stop at the Tysons'. Dump our stuff in the orchard. Go inside with John and Susan for our tea – no point starting a mutiny on an empty stomach – break the news, go outside, disappear. I wouldn't worry about them catching us – we'll have something of an advantage, you see."

"What advantage?" Titty pressed.

The Amazons smirked cheerily. "Wait and see," Peggy said.

------

It didn't take as long to get to the Tysons' as Titty had expected; although that was perhaps down to the fact that good company made the time pass more quickly and Nancy proved herself to be a most engaging companion. She knew full well that the Amazon was doing her best to ensure that Titty had no change of heart during the journey, but that didn't matter. Nancy's tactics worked.

"Oh, at last!" Susan exclaimed breathlessly, leaning against the Tysons' gate. "I thought we'd never make it."

John turned to face the others, his face slightly flushed from the walk. "Well, Nancy," he said, ever-so-gallantly ignoring the others, "shall we go in first?"

"Why not?" the _Amazon_ captain said sweetly, then turned to face Peggy and the two younger Swallows. "We might as well leave our things outside, save us lugging them back out again when it's time to pitch our tents." There was absolutely nothing in her voice to suggest that although they WOULD be pitching their tents at some point, it certainly wouldn't be with Susan and John. In spite of her lingering anxiety, Titty found herself admiring Nancy's discipline; especially when the older girl took John by the arm and escorted him to Mrs. Tyson's front door.

She looked at Peggy to find the first mate smiling evilly. "You heard Nancy," Peggy said to them all, "ditch the baggage and let's have some food."

"Excellent idea," Roger agreed, although his mind probably _was_ on the food rather than The Plan, and without further ado he flung his rucksack down and followed the three girls to the door where Mrs. Tyson was waiting with the others.

"You'll be hungry after that long walk, no doubt," Mrs. Tyson said in a voice that was, for her, almost placid.

"Oh, quite peckish," Susan agreed cheerfully, "And it's awfully nice to see you again, Mrs. Tyson. Thanks ever so much for letting us camp here – we'll be no bother, I promise!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," the elderly woman said, the corners of her mouth curling. "Why," she continued, "a more sensible bunch of children I've never met."

Titty refused to meet Peggy's eyes, then, fearing she might laugh. Mrs. Tyson had, she'd learned, been putty in Nancy's hands ever since the fire and the false accusation. She'd been eager to make it up to them ever since.

Susan was charmed, although John looked slightly riled at the word _children_. "Thank you," the soon to be stranded first mate of the _Swallow_ said graciously. "Now remember, Titty, Roger – best behaviour!"

"Come along, then," Mrs. Tyson said, before Titty or Roger had the chance to react. "Lunch is in the dining room!"

They'd eaten their fill, Nancy murmuring something about not looking a gift meal in the mouth but shovelling it in there as quickly as possible, and had retreated to the orchard. Susan and John had already started pitching a tent – which, Titty supposed, would make their escape that much easier. She was tense again, ready to follow the Amazons' lead.

"Aren't you going to lend a hand?" Susan asked, her voice muffled by the tent peg she had in her mouth. "Maybe we could all go for a nice walk after we've made camp!"

"Well," Nancy said, and the tone of her voice made Titty unbearably anxious. This was it. "We _could_, only we're not staying."

John looked up at her sharply, from where he knelt by a guy rope. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what she said," Peggy answered crossly. "We're off. Going. No point unpacking, is there?"

"Oh," Susan said blankly, then turned on Titty and Roger rather impatiently. "Well, you two could at least put your tents up!"

"They're not staying either," Nancy said calmly.

Susan and John turned and stared at the younger Swallows. "What on earth are you talking about, Nancy?" Susan asked with irritation. "Of course they're staying, they can't possibly go running off on their own. And besides, we didn't give them permission."

"Your permission probably isn't needed," Nancy murmured, "But I'll let Titty speak for herself now; she's more than capable of that, after all."

"Thank you, Captain," Titty began, surprised to find that her voice was steady. She met Susan's bewildered gaze squarely. "We're going with the Amazons," she said.

"Don't be silly, you can't!" John broke in. "We're in charge, and you're not allowed to wander off. You _know_ that."

"You _were_ in charge," Titty said, and the regret in her voice was genuine then. "But Roger and I have discussed things, and we don't think either of you are fit to command the _Swallow_ anymore. Not the ship, certainly not us."

"What on _earth_ do you mean?" John asked, his shock evident. "I'm the Captain – this is outrageous."

"Roger, come over here," Susan said at the same time. "Titty's obviously in a bad mood about something, ignore her. We'll get the tents pitched without her."

That really did make Titty's blood boil, but before she could lose her temper, Roger piped up. "No, I'm going. Titty's Captain now and I'm going to be the Mate."

"How dare you," John began, his face white with anger.

"You started this," Peggy interrupted. "You broke the agreement, you've been treating your crew with complete contempt – don't you _dare_ be cross with Titty. She's a better sailor than you two by a long shot."

"I don't know what you mean," John said, in an attempt to regain his dignity. "I've broken no agreement."

"We've seen your letter," Titty said softly. "In your own words. You'd have changed everything without even asking us. And Susan would have helped you."

John was silent, looking reproachfully at Nancy, who shrugged. "It isn't fair to go behind the backs of your crew," she said. "Besides, do you really think I'd give up control of my ship? To _you_?"

"We captured your ship," Susan said angrily, glaring at the pirate captain.

"Actually," Titty said then, "_I_ captured their ship. Whilst you were off chasing red herrings."

"She can dowse as well," Roger chimed in. "And Peggy makes better food. You two want to ruin everything, and so you're no longer fit to command."

"Where do you think you're _going_?" John spluttered, seeing Nancy pick up her rucksack.

"We're off," she said, beckoning to the others to follow. "Have fun camping at the Tysons' – I've told them not to let you wander too far out of sight of the farm. It's a dangerous world out there, and you just can't cut the mustard anymore."

"Coming, Roger?" Titty said, not taking her eyes off Susan.

"Aye aye Captain," he said cheerily, picking up her bag as well as his own.

"Now look here," John said slowly, "if you think I'm going to let you –"

"TITTY!" Peggy shouted, "it's here, hurry up, RUN!"

Titty whirled round to see a vaguely familiar looking car a hundred yards or so away from the farmyard gate. Nancy and Peggy had already made it outside and were running pretty quickly.

"Come on Roger," she said hurriedly, and ran for it.

She could hear Susan shouting behind her, could hear John curse as he tried to grab Roger's arm, but it wasn't far to the gate and when they were on the road it didn't take at all long to get to the car.

"Get in, get in, Swallow mutineers!" someone much older and certainly not an _Amazon_ shouted.

Peggy had opened the doors to let them in, and just as John reached them, Titty slammed the door shut and locked it. The car began to crawl away slowly, as Titty gaped in disbelief at the driver. Captain Flint!

"Well done Captain Titty," Nancy said with a huge grin, rolling down the window to fling a scroll of paper out onto the road, where it landed near John. "Fancy a piece of chocolate? There's loads in here."

"It's good chocolate too," Roger said, his mouth full.

Titty nodded breathlessly, still caught up in what had just happened. "What did you throw?" she asked, taking several large chunks of chocolate.

"The Black Spot," Peggy said solemnly. "Only fitting for us to have the last word. On some particularly atrocious piece of poetry that he tried to give Nancy yesterday."

"We did the right thing," Nancy agreed. "It _was_ really bad poetry."

She felt a little overwhelmed; it was done, it was over, they were going – "Where are we going?" she asked then, as the full implications of what she'd done hit her. She was on the same level as Nancy now. And that was, despite everything, a really exciting feeling.

"You haven't told her yet?" Captain Flint asked accusingly, turning away from the driving wheel to glare at Nancy.

"We can tell her _now_," Nancy replied innocently, "only we wanted to wait until after the mutiny. Just in case – and will you look where you're going!" she added hastily, as the car swerved in a rather unsettling fashion.

"You worry too much," the semi-retired pirate retorted, but nevertheless turned back to watch the road. "You'd better tell them in case they don't want to go."

"Of course they'll want to go," Nancy retorted impatiently. "Titty, Roger, we're off to Jamaica. Want to come and be part of the fun?"

"_Jamaica!_" Titty repeated incredulously. Her mind reeled. She'd not quite expected that. To put it mildly. _Oh dear me_. "Er – how is that possible?"

"We have ships," Peggy said calmly, "and we're going to sail west. You can always get dropped off somewhere en route if you'd rather. But we want you to come!"

Roger was wide eyed. "Jamaica," he said reverently. "That's miles away. We've never sailed that far before."

"We've never sailed over the sea before," Titty murmured, shocked. "Not like _that_."

Nancy sniffed. "You went to Holland, didn't you?"

"Yes, but we didn't _mean_ to go to sea!"

"Well, we bloody do," the pirate girl said emphatically. "And you're coming too, the more the merrier."

"But – _how_? Our parents…"

"Oh don't worry about them," Peggy said scornfully. "Captain Flint's taking care of everything, aren't you?" she asked, prodding his shoulder. "You know what'll happen if you _don't_?"

"Yes, Peggy," the older man replied wearily. "You'll make Timothy walk the plank."

"He's very fond of Squashy Hat," Nancy muttered in a _very_ low voice. "Perfect blackmail material."

Titty didn't quite know what to say to that, so she nodded vaguely. Jamaica…

"Will you come, then?"

She thought about it. Thought about her family's reaction, what she'd be leaving behind. Then she thought about what John had tried to do; how nothing would ever have been the same again. "Yes," she said finally, "we will."

"Splendid!" Peggy beamed. "We've got the ships, the captains and we're going to Jamaica!"

Titty looked out of the back window, to see only hills and mist. Ahead of them, miles away, there was the sea. "So we are," she agreed, and the swelling sensation within her could only be described as exultant. "So we are."


End file.
